


you and i were fireworks (and i'll miss you in the june gloom too)

by casualmarches



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Sexual Themes, but only in the beginning, i use a lot of metaphors, poetic ramblings that don't really go together, they kind of tie in if you pretend hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: he realizes, somewhere along the line, that loving pete wentz is like loving a storm."i love you," pete says, all flame and spark. mikey can't explain why that makes his head spin.





	you and i were fireworks (and i'll miss you in the june gloom too)

his touch is electricity.

the kisses always start gentle, like cotton candy and the smell of fall, like they're both afraid of breaking the other. but it will end like it always does - desperate, hot and wanting.

pete leaves a trail of want down his skin, tracing patterns and invisible letters, hearts and lyrics that repeat on a cycle. he breathes words into mikey's neck and touches him.

"you," pete says, his voice barely above a whisper, "are the best worst thing to ever happen to me."

mikey smiles faintly, even though he can't see it. "i know."

-

the stars are clear and lively, sprinkled across the sky like paint thrown by a child who didn't care where it landed.

pete is pointing at them, the ones that sparkle and burn and chase each other down to the horizon. he talks about space and black holes and how small everything is, all the things mikey never really understood but loved reading about all the same. words tumble out of his mouth as quickly as a waterfall, rising and falling like the sun. he gestures with his hands and is nearly lit up by what he's saying, a gentle glow that pushes out of his chest and covers his whole body, moves along with his heartbeat.

and all mikey can see is him.

sleep wants to take him. the soft grass is a blanket for his tired body and the warmth holds him close, but he fights against it, trying to focus on the star right in front of him. the star that is made of bright ideas and dreams.

mikey feels a lock of hair moved away from his forehead as his eyes slowly close. it's an unspoken message and it says, _"you can sleep. i'll be here."_

-

pete destroys.

he is jagged edges and ripped corners, shattered windows and bruised knuckles. he is everything that breaks a person, everything that ruins them from the inside out.

but he makes it look easy.

the fire burns orange and hot. pete turns to him in the fading summer light as it burns and he grins, his eyes dancing with a certain energy mikey can't read. an energy that makes up his soul and mind and heart.

mikey is grabbed by his shirt collar and tugged in for a kiss that's determined and fierce. it's like pete is trying to get across all the things he can't say as his fingers tangle in the back of his hair and they kiss. he can't tell if it's the fire making everything heat up or the roar of blood in his ears.

pete destroys, and mikey loves him for it.

-

he realizes, somewhere along the line, that loving pete wentz is like loving a storm. you can't really hold it in your hands and hope it will stay. all you can do is let the wind whistle through your fingers, the rain leave puddles as proof of its adventures, the dark clouds fade back to white, and wonder when it will come again.

"i love you," pete says, all flame and spark. mikey can't explain why that makes his head spin.


End file.
